Correlate renal morphology and vasoactive hormonal response to exercise in teen/young adult Type I diabetics with particular attention to juxtaglomular area, cell count, active/inactive renin content and plasma renin activity. Na/Li red cell countertransport velocities will reveal whether abnormalities correlate with preclinical nephropathy as in older adult diabetics and thus be predictive at an early treatable age.